A Confession
by RhysMerilot
Summary: A day on the beach leads to a confession neither saw coming but so desperately longed for… SwanQueen. One-Shot


It was a hot summer's day without a cloud in the sky, a rarity in Storybrooke, Maine, and Regina found herself being dragged to spend the day down at the beach by her son and their family. Regina wasn't entirely sure what she was getting herself into, but she found it hard to say no to her teenaged son when he wanted to spend time with her and his other mother.

What she wasn't expecting when they arrived at the beach was to find a volleyball net being set up by Emma and David while Henry finished raking out the rocks out of the sand where they'd be playing. She carried her large canvas bag with her as she walked across the sand and set it down by the huge blanket Snow had set out.

"Regina, hi!" Snow smiled up at her as baby Neal crawled on the blanket happily. "I'm so glad you decided to join us today! Isn't today just the most perfect day to spend on the beach?"

"Yes," Regina replied dryly as she stared down at her former nemesis. "Just _perfect_."

"Emma promised David she'd teach him how to play," Snow said as she nodded towards the two struggling with the net. "He saw a game on TV last summer and brought it up over dinner the other night. Emma surprised us by ordering a net online and it just came this morning."

"Ma's gonna teach me and Ruby how to play too," Henry said as he pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it onto the blanket. "She said it's not hard at all."

"I see," Regina replied and she looked down at the light summer dress she'd pulled on over the bikini she had reluctantly put on earlier. "Well, it should be quite amusing seeing you all try to kick the ball over the net then."

"Mom," Henry deadpanned. "Do you even know what volleyball is?"

"Of course I do," she replied. "How do you get goals?"

"Points," Henry corrected her. "And you don't kick the ball, you hit it."

"With what?"

"Your hands and wrists."

"I see," Regina replied and she grabbed the bottle of sunscreen out of her bag and motioned for Henry to turn around. "You'll burn, dear. Let me."

"Mom, I put some on before I left the house."

"Turn around."

Henry muttered and did as he was told, clearly embarrassed that at fifteen his mother was still putting sunscreen on him. When she was done with his back, she turned him around and smiled.

"Thanks," he sighed and then hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "I'm going to see if they need a hand."

Regina let him go and wiped the excess sunscreen over her arms before she took a seat on the blanket next to Snow and the baby. Almost immediately the baby crawled over to her and into her lap, grinning up at her as she tickled his belly.

"I do hope you put some sunscreen on him too, Snow."

"Of course I did," Snow replied with a furrowed brow. "I bought the highest SPF I could find for babies."

"At least your mother isn't as big of an idiot as I once believed her to be," Regina cooed to Neal, knowing full well that Snow could hear every word. "Aren't you just adorable in your little swim suit? Yes you are!"

"Net is set," Emma said as she strolled over to the blanket. "Ruby should be here soon, but while we're waiting, do either of you want to learn how to play?"

"Later, sweetie," Snow smiled up at her.

"Regina?"

"I'll watch," she replied. "Apparently I know nothing about volleyball."

"She thought we had to kick the ball over the net to get a goal," Henry sniggered and Emma shook her head with a small laugh. "What, she did!"

"Really, Regina?" Emma laughed. "Sometimes I just can't with you."

"Can't what?"

"Hey guys!" Ruby called out as she and Dorothy came down the beach together, hand in hand. "Sorry we're late! We got a little caught up."

Regina just stared at the two women and was thankful her big, dark sunglasses hid her eyes as she rolled them. She didn't know why the two women had come back to Storybrooke, but she knew that Granny was over the moon that her granddaughter was back and that Snow was happy to have her best friend near again. Dorothy was very outspoken and she'd fit in well with the others in the town. She'd quickly made a lot of friends and yet, Regina had barely spoken to the woman in the few months since they had returned.

"Babe, are you going to play?" Ruby asked as she stripped out of her t-shirt and shorts to reveal a tiny, skimpy red bikini. "Babe?"

"I'll watch," Dorothy grinned and winked before she joined Regina and Snow on the blanket. "How are you two today?"

"Wonderful! Isn't it the most perfect day to spend at the beach?"

"Just perfect," Dorothy replied in the same tone Regina had used earlier. She motioned to the cooler on the other side of Snow. "Do you have room in there for some beers, Snow?"

Regina turned her attention over to Henry and Emma as they stood on opposite sides of the net. Emma had the ball and she was showing Henry how to hit it over the net. Unlike Ruby, Emma was wearing a loose pair of white shorts and a tank top, but Regina could see a hint of the yellow bikini she wore underneath.

Regina couldn't take her eyes off of Emma. It had been something she'd found to be impossible, especially over the last couple of months as the days became hotter and Emma wore as little clothing as she could get away with as often as she could. It was another reason she was thankful for her big, dark sunglasses because it gave her opportunity to stare as much as she pleased without being noticed.

Regina turned her attention to the baby that was trying to pull at her short hair. She'd recently cut it shorter than she'd ever had it before, the ends barely making it below her ears, but with the heat that prevailed so far that summer, she was thankful to have her thick hair short in layers and off her neck, even if she couldn't pull it up to have a similar effect.

After Emma showed the basics to Henry, David, and Ruby, they paired off, men versus women, and Emma hit the ball first. It sailed clear over the net and Regina clapped as Henry hit it right back. From what little Regina knew, next to nothing, when the ball hit the sand behind Ruby, she did know that the point went to Henry and David.

"Ruby, you got to at least try to hit the ball," Emma said as she whipped off her t-shirt and tossed it off to the side. "Don't be afraid to try."

"I'm not afraid, Emma," Ruby scoffed. "It was just a little too fast!"

Regina let her eyes linger over Emma's lightly tanned skin and the tight sports-bra type top she had on. She was already covered in a sheet layer of perspiration under the hot July sun and it made her skin glisten and defined her muscles in the most delicious way. Regina cleared her throat and tried to tear her eyes away, turning her attention back to the baby still sitting on her lap.

The baby was a good distraction, as it didn't make it so obvious she couldn't keep her eyes off of Emma. Even the hot sun hid the flush that appeared in her cheeks when Emma turned to look at her way and she smiled and waved. It took her a second before she realized that Emma was trying to get her baby brother's attention, not hers.

Before Emma returned to playing, she stepped off to the side and pulled off her white shorts. Regina's eyes went wide as Emma adjusted her yellow bikini bottoms and walked to stand behind the makeshift line in the stand.

"She has a great serve," Snow commented.

"Yes, it's strong," Dorothy agreed. "Strong and smooth."

Regina was more focused on Emma's rear and how strong and smooth it looked in those bottoms. She subtly licked her lips and let the baby crawl out of her lap and back over to his mother. Regina stretched her legs out and didn't let her eyes linger off of Emma for more than a second aside to check Henry as he missed the ball and fell face first into the sand.

Her worry was only momentary as he got right back up and David slapped him on the back, giving him one of his usual pep talks though she wasn't paying attention at all to what he was saying.

Now that she no longer had a grabby baby in her lap, she had nothing to focus on but Emma Swan. Regina rubbed the back of her neck as Emma walked across the sand and tossed the ball to Ruby while explaining to her how to hit the ball over the net. When Emma moved to stand behind Ruby and placed her hands on Ruby's hips to move her into a better position, she was suddenly wishing she'd taken up the offer to learn how to play even if she had no interest in anything other than knowing what Emma's hands would feel like on her body.

She shuddered as a wave of arousal coursed through her body. Snow looked over at her curiously as Dorothy got up to head down to the water to cool off. Regina cleared her throat and readjusted her sunglasses.

"Aren't you hot, Regina?"

"I'm fine, Snow."

"You did wear a bathing suit, right?"

"Of course I did. We're at the beach, after all."

"You're still wearing your dress," Snow pointed out. "Are you self-conscious about your body? Because believe me when I tell you that you have no reason to. I still haven't lost all the baby weight and look at me."

Regina looked at the monstrosity of a bathing suit that Snow was wearing. It was a one piece but it was floral and multiple colors and it had frills. _Frills_. It was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen Snow wear in all the years she'd known her. And she'd seen her in a lot of questionable outfits too.

"I don't want to burn," Regina said simply, keeping her harsher thoughts to herself as she looked back over at Emma who was now alone on her side of the net since Ruby had gone off to join her girlfriend in the cold water.

After the game resumed, Regina was treated to the sounds of Snow cheering on her husband and then muttering obscene comments about his physique once he'd taken off the tank top he'd been wearing. She wasn't the only one who was a little disgusted by Snow's very audible comments. They seemed to throw Emma off too and they made Henry leave. He made a beeline for the water to join Ruby and Dorothy just to get away from his grandmother and her obvious ogling of her husband.

Regina couldn't blame him. She didn't want to be stuck sitting there listening to Snow talk about how sexy her husband was and making noises every time he did a move that turned her on. At least Regina could suppress her own thoughts and own moans while she watched Emma hit and chase the volleyball around. Even when Emma dived into the sand and stood up a moment later to brush it off her stomach and thighs, Regina found it harder and harder to suppress her own moans at the sight of Emma sweaty and covered in sand.

When Emma adjusted her tight, tiny bikini bottoms for the hundredth time, Regina wasn't sure what was making her hotter, the sun or the sight of Emma's tight and perfectly sculpted rear. Not to mention she was tanned and whenever her bikini bottoms rode up, it showed a clear definition of her tan lines and it just made Regina's heart race and her mind filled with naughty thoughts she definitely shouldn't be having about her son's other mother while at the beach with their family. Definitely not.

Those thoughts were usually reserved for when Regina was at home, alone, and could actively take care of the burning arousal that coursed through her body at the simple thought of Emma Swan, preferably naked, but that was left solely up to her imagination as she had never had the privilege of seeing Emma Swan naked.

Yet.

Though realistically speaking, she'd never get the chance if she didn't gather the courage to tell Emma just how she truly felt, to confess her feelings, her _love_. Love that had grown substantially over the years and had manifested into her ogling Emma in her bikini while she played beach volleyball against her father in a bikini.

She licked her lips that had suddenly become dry as she watched Emma jog over to where she'd left her water bottle in the partial shade of the post that held one end of the net up. If just watching her play was getting her wildly aroused, there were no words for what she felt when Emma tilted her head back and poured half the water from the bottle over her head and body.

"Regina?" Snow asked as she nudged her knee with her hand. "Are you all right? I have some cold water if you're getting too hot?"

"I'm fine," Regina said, her voice squeaking slightly and she flushed in embarrassment then turned to Snow with a scowl. "It _is_ hot. Maybe I should move to the shade for a while. Get out of the sun. Cool down."

Regina was up and off before Snow could say a word. She walked across the hot sand to where there was a tree by the parking lot and she sat on the bench under the shade and sighed in relief, relieved to be away from Snow and her schoolgirl-like crushing over her husband and the heat of the sun. Her new spot, however, gave her a much better view of Emma, especially of her deliciously tight behind.

Regina crossed her legs and swallowed thickly as she felt her whole body throb in delight was she watched Emma move fluidly to hit the ball back over the net. Her heart was racing erratically and the heat in her body was rising along with the need to just grab Emma right there and kiss her senseless.

She turned her attention down to the water where Henry was goofing around with Ruby and Dorothy. When she let her gaze drift back over to Emma, her breath caught in her chest at the sight of Emma standing with her hands on her hips and laughing at David as he tripped over his own two feet. Emma looked over at her mother on the blanket and once Snow pointed in Regina's direction, she turned to look back at her with a brilliant, heart-melting smile.

"Did you see that, Gina?"

"Yes, dear."

"Do you want to come and try it out?" Emma asked and Regina shook her head no. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Again she was thankful her sunglasses hid the rapid descent her eyes made down Emma's body. The way that the sun hit her abs and made her skin glisten made her thoughts take a further spiral down into those lustful, salacious thoughts she definitely could not be having outside of the privacy of her own bedroom. She was not only hot, she was painfully aroused, and moving off to the picnic table under the tree had only given her a little bit of privacy and space away from the others for the time being.

The game between Emma and David went on for another half-hour before David forfeited and headed down to the water. Emma just laughed it off and joined her mother on the blanket for a few minutes, playing with her brother until she stood up and turned to look directly at Regina.

"Do you want to come down to the water?" Emma asked and Regina shook her head no, gulping as Emma started to stride towards her quickly. "Come on, Regina. We're at the beach. It's _hot_ and you still have your dress on! Not to mention that you're hiding in the shade!"

"I'm preventing sunstroke, dear."

"Regina."

"What?"

Emma stood in front of her and shook her head as she tugged at the hem of Regina's sundress. "Come into the water. Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's cold."

"So? It's hot outside! It'll feel good!"

"No."

"Regina," Emma laughed and she tugged on her dress before grabbing a hold of her hands. "Stop being so stubborn. Let's go cool off in the water, okay? The waves aren't even that big today."

Regina groaned as Emma pulled her to her feet and then tugged at her dress again at the sides. She frowned even though a ripple of pure pleasure rolled through her body at how close Emma was to her in that moment and she stepped back to strip out of her sundress.

"Fine," she said tightly. "Let's go."

Regina took her time folding her dress neatly and she walked over to where she'd put her bag on the blanket, avoiding looking at the Charming's who were sitting together and sharing flirty kisses while the baby sat between them and squealed in delight every time they both kissed the top of his head.

Emma was waiting for her and when Regina walked past the volleyball net, Emma grabbed a hold of her hand and led her down to the water. The second Regina stepped into the water, she yanked her hand free and shook her head no. The water was _so_ cold and there was absolutely _no way in hell_ she was going in.

"Come on," Emma laughed as she walked into the water, stopping when the water reached just above her knees. "It's cold, but it isn't that bad once you get in."

"Come on, Mom!" Henry urged from where he was just a little further out.

Emma leaned over and cupped some water in both hands before tossing it towards Regina. With a scowl, Regina took a few tentative steps into the water and kept her eyes on Emma and her hands. When Emma splashed the water at her a second time, she tried to push past the cold and walked over to her. Emma just laughed and walked backward, playfully pretending to splash at Regina again.

"Don't you dare."

"Come on then, Regina."

"I'm in the water, what more do you want?"

"It's barely up to your knees!" Emma countered. "Come on! It feels great!"

Off to the left, she saw Ruby and Dorothy getting a snuggly and close in the water and she grumbled under her breath as she took a few steps deeper into the water towards Emma. Once she was in the water up to her waist, she couldn't stop her teeth from chattering or the shivers that ran through her body, but it wasn't nearly as bad as when she first stepped in, and Emma was right, it did feel good after being in the heat for over an hour.

The sandbar off the beach did go out quite far, but Regina had never been in the water in all the years she'd been in Storybrooke. She turned to look at Henry and frowned at how far out he'd gone, but before she could tell him to come back in a little closer to the shore, she tripped and fell into the water just as a small wave rolled past.

Suddenly she felt strong, smooth hands pulling her up and she coughed as she pulled off her sunglasses and pushed her wet hair away from her face. The chill she felt went away immediately when she realized that it was Emma who had her hands on her hips and was holding her steady.

"You okay?" Emma asked quietly. "Did you trip?"

"I'm fine."

"Not so bad once you're in, huh?"

"Not so bad at all," Regina whispered as she placed her hands over Emma's and offered a small smile. "Emma—"

"Sorry," Emma stammered and she pulled her hands away. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine. Thank you. Emma—"

"We should get a boogie board or something, you know when the waves are a bit bigger. It'd be fun. I don't think I've ever seen them big enough for a surfboard, but do you think with a little magic we could make them big enough to surf?"

"Emma—"

"Maybe we can even get one of those inflatable rafts or something you know?" Emma continued and Regina shook her head as her eyes dropped to Emma's chest that was just above the water and she swallowed thickly when she saw how hard Emma's nipples were. "I saw one of those floating waterslides online. I think it'd be a lot of fun, you know, for the kids and stuff."

"Right."

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"I have an idea," Regina murmured, unable to take her eyes off of Emma's chest and the hard nipples that were poking against the thin material of her bikini top. She took a few steps backward to put some distance between them, but as a few bigger waves rolled past, she started to lose her footing again and Emma was right there to keep her upright. "Once a savior, always one, hmm?"

"Sure," Emma laughed and this time she didn't take her hands off of Regina's hips. "Can you swim?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be in the water if I couldn't swim, Emma."

"Good, okay," Emma nodded. "Because if you can't, you know, I can make sure you don't like drown or anything."

"Emma—"

"After we get out, you should let me teach you how to play," Emma said and Regina sighed, not at her words, but at the way Emma had started to lightly stroke her thumbs over her hips. "I think you'd like it, Regina."

"I think I'd much rather watch you play."

"Yeah?"

"Hmm," Regina sighed and she smiled at her. "Most definitely."

"Regina?"

"Yes, Emma?"

Emma licked her bottom lip slowly as they stared into each other's eyes. "I—is this weird?"

"What?"

"Being here with everyone? I know you're not much for family stuff, but I told Henry to convince you to come because I thought that you'd have fun. Are you having fun?"

"I am, Emma. I don't mind family stuff. I quite enjoy it, actually."

"You do?"

"Emma, I enjoy spending time with you and Henry. If that means that I have to spend time with the two idiots too, then that is what I'll do."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"So, if I asked you if you wanted to go for dinner, what would you say?"

"I'm sure Henry will be starving by the time the day is through and—"

"No, Regina," Emma laughed. "I'm asking _you_ to dinner, not our son."

"Oh," Regina said and she felt her cheeks flush. "Are you—"

"I guess I am, you know, asking you on a date, I mean," Emma shrugged and she moved a little closer and kept her hands firmly on Regina's waist. "So? Do you want to go out for dinner sometime with me?"

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

"And do I have to wait until our date is over to kiss you?" Emma whispered and Regina suddenly felt her knees grow weak as Emma moved just a little closer. "Or can I skip ahead on that and kiss you right now?"

"Here? Now?"

Emma chuckled and nodded her head. "Yes, Regina. Right here and right now. I want to kiss you."

"Why?"

"Because I've been waiting longer than I'm willing to admit to kiss you."

"If we're doing confessions, there is something I need to tell you first," Regina said and she looked down at Emma's lips and then back to her eyes. "I've been waiting a hell of a long time to kiss you too, Emma, and that's not all."

"Oh?"

"I want to do a lot more than just kiss you here," Regina whispered as she lifted a hand and pressed her fingertip to Emma's lips. "I want to—"

"Moms!" Henry called out just as a rather large wave crashed over them and Regina felt herself slip away from Emma's hold. "Moms! Are you guys okay?"

"Fine," Regina gasped as she tried to keep her composure.

"A little more warning next time would be much appreciated, kid," Emma muttered as she made her way over to Regina. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You lost your sunglasses," Emma said with a light laugh and she shook her head and lifted her hand to push aside a few strands of Regina's hair. "Are you sure you're okay, Gina?"

"I'm fine."

Emma grinned as her fingers lingered on Regina's cheek and she trailed the tip down along the edge of her jaw and stopped just below her chin. Regina found her hands lingering on Emma's hips just under the water and out of sight. She cast a quick glance over at their son who was already swimming off and making his way back to the shore, leaving the two of them alone in the water.

Regina's heart was racing hard and fast and she lightly stroked her thumbs over Emma's skin just above her bikini bottoms, reveling in how soft and warm her skin was even in the cold water. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when Emma gently turned her with the finger under her chin so that they were staring into one another's eyes once more. Emma moved her hand to cup the back of Regina's neck and Regina gasped when Emma pulled her in impossibly close and placed the softest yet surest kiss upon her lips.

Suddenly, nothing else mattered to her in that very moment other than Emma Swan and the kiss they were sharing, their first kiss after far too many years of avoiding things coming to this point between them. Suddenly, she wanted to kick herself for ever having doubted that anything more could be between her and Emma because as far as first kisses went, even as chase as it was, it was the best kiss she'd ever had in her life.

So far.

And suddenly she felt like a teenager again, experiencing the finer things in life such as a kiss with someone she had very deep and very real feelings for. While her first kiss with Daniel would always be memorable, her first kiss with Emma was quickly becoming just that little bit more. It was different than when she had first fallen in love with Daniel and snuck away to steal kisses with him. It was different and _more_ and everything she had been waiting for far too long to feel.

When Emma pulled away first, she frowned, fearing she had done something wrong or that maybe Emma had decided she didn't want to kiss her anymore for whatever reason, but when Emma laughed lightly, her fear slipped away easily. She gripped onto Emma's hips just a little tighter, not wanting the moment to end too soon, or even at all, but they were in the water and they were most definitely not alone.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, her voice but a whisper above the crashing of the waves and the sound of a few seagulls flying overhead.

"Yes."

"Just okay?"

"More than okay," Regina breathed out as she leaned in, about to kiss Emma again, yet she hesitated. "Why did you stop?"

"I—I don't know. You went somewhere else in your head and…well," Emma sighed incredulously. "I thought you weren't into it."

"Well, you are wrong, Miss Swan."

"Do I get a do-over?"

Regina couldn't fight the smile that curled over her lips even if she tried and Emma moved to wrap her arms around her securely. She leaned in to nuzzle her nose against Emma's and brought their lips just a hairsbreadth away, laughing lightly as she pulled back just as Emma was about to kiss her again.

"Do you think you deserve a do-over?"

"Yeah, I do."

"With everyone watching?" Regina asked as she raised an eyebrow and she laughed at the way Emma groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes. "Sorry to burst your bubble, dear, but it seems that all eyes are on us at the moment."

"Let them watch."

"What will you tell them?"

"Well, I was hoping that _we_ could tell them we're going out on a date tonight," Emma said and she moved, swaying Regina in her arms as they both lifted up to avoid the wave crashing over their heads as it rolled past. "Then, I don't know, depending on how tonight goes, I was thinking _we_ could tell them that we're giving this a shot?"

"Are we? A shot at what?" Regina asked, her tone teasing, but lost a little on Emma since she suddenly looked a little too nervous. Regina moved her right hand to stroke up along her back and laughed. "We're giving this a shot, as you say. I think we ought to hold off on telling anyone any details until we know."

"Until we know what?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On how well our date goes tonight."

"So," Emma asked, drawing out the vowel in a low, sensual voice. "If I completely fail and this date bombs, at least I still got a chance to kiss you."

"I feel as if we've been doing everything backward."

"We have!" Emma said and they both laughed. "We had a kid together, we hated each other at first, and then here we are, best friends, about to go on a date together and not to mention we've had our first kiss after we've known each other for—"

Regina kissed her, hard and deep. As much as she loved hearing Emma babble on and on, it reminded her far too much of Snow, and Snow was the last person she needed to be thinking of in that very moment when all she wanted was to kiss the beautiful woman in front of her properly. She moaned when Emma suddenly became responsive to her kiss and she instantly parted her lips when she felt Emma's warm and strong tongue slip over her bottom lip. Her heart was still racing a mile a minute, but the moment the kiss grew deeper and passionate, it felt like she went from zero to sixty and the intensity of their kiss grew quickly in a matter of seconds.

It was in that moment she knew for certain that Emma was like a drug and she couldn't quite get enough, yet in the seconds that followed, a large wave crashed over them and caused them to pull apart. In the seconds that followed after that wave, they were reaching and grasping for one another, their lips desperately crushing together as Emma forcibly led them over to the jetty and beyond a few rocks that lessened the intensity of the waves as they crashed through.

"Moms!"

Regina reeled back from the kiss with a start and immediately turned her attention to their son. He was slowly making his way back to them, fighting each of the waves that rolled past. Regina returned her focus to Emma, not letting go of her as Emma refused to as well, and she frowned at the disappointment of not being able to fully become lost in that moment they had been sharing with one another.

"Moms!" Henry yelled out again as he got closer. "We gotta get out! Grandpa saw some lightning over there," Henry said as he pointed off into the distance. "Moms!"

"Alright," Emma sighed, moving away from Regina slowly, but she stopped and took her hand under the water and smiled. "Kid?"

"Yeah?"

Emma reached out for his hand and she gave Regina knowing look. Together they magically transported out onto the beach with their son just as the rain began to fall from the dark clouds that rolled in overhead quickly.

It was a scramble to get their things and Emma left the volleyball net where they'd set it up as they made a quick dash to the picnic pavilion near the parking lot. The Charming's were already waiting underneath and Regina spotted Ruby and Dorothy making a run for Ruby's car. After they dried off and pulled on their damp clothes, Regina just laughed as she looked at her family.

"That storm sure came out of nowhere," David mused as he held his son in his arms and swayed him back and forth to keep him from crying as thunder boomed loud enough to shake the ground. "We should wait a while, let it pass."

"Maybe the sun will even come out again!" Snow added with a wide grin as she stared at Emma and then at Regina. "The day isn't ruined yet."

"Snow, we should get home soon as the rain lets up," David said. "Neal is going to need a nap soon or we're going to have a very cranky boy on our hands."

Regina busied herself by packing up her and Henry's things, unable to stop from looking over at Emma every couple of seconds. Her lips were still tingling from that kiss and her whole body was aching for more. When a hand fell upon her shoulder, she turned with a slight frown to face her son.

"You and Mom should talk," he said quietly enough so no one else could hear him. "I'll go over to the loft for dinner tonight, give you two some time alone, yeah?"

"Henry."

"Mom, I saw you two in the water," he said, his voice still low and quiet. "I think everyone saw you two kissing. You guys need to talk. Alone."

Regina felt her face grow hot as she stared at her teenage son's wide grin on his face and then over at Emma who had gone over to tend to her baby brother while her parents made a run to their brand new blue van to put their things in the back. Emma was cooing at Neal, making funny faces and laughing along to the squeals that Neal made at each face. Henry just gave Regina's shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked over to Emma and Neal, taking Neal from Emma's arms after quietly speaking with her, likely telling her he was going home with his grandparents for dinner.

Emma turned to face Regina after a moment and the most brilliant smile danced over her lips as she walked over to her, closing the distance between them quickly.

"Looks like we've got a few hours alone," Emma said and she tentatively reached out to place her hands on Regina's hips. "So, I was thinking, we can cook dinner and maybe have a glass of wine or two tonight?"

"And talk."

"Yeah, talk," Emma nodded. "That's what Henry said we needed to do. Did you know that everyone could see us?"

"We were far out in the water, but not that far, Emma."

"Right," Emma laughed, a light shake of pink popping up on her cheeks and neck as she shook her head. "So, before we make some dinner, we definitely need to shower."

"Yes, I agree."

"Your place or mine?"

Regina glanced down at Emma's hands that had settled on her hips and smiled as she slowly lifted her head and stared deeply into Emma's sea green eyes. "Mine," she whispered. "I can finally teach you how to make lasagna. Properly."

"You're going to teach me how to make your famous lasagna?"

"Yes."

"Do you, I don't know, want me to bring anything?" Emma asked and she suddenly looked and sounded very nervous. "Dessert?"

"We can make dessert, dear. I was planning on making apple pie later."

"Okay."

Regina inhaled deeply as she ran her hands up Emma's arms and came to rest on her strong shoulders. All she wanted was to kiss her again, to feel her body against her own, to experience that deep buzz that came with the longing that she felt inside. Regina licked her lips before closing the small gap between them, kissing Emma lightly at first until Emma's hands gripped her hips just a little tighter and held her impossibly close.

It didn't last near as long as Regina had wished for it to, but they were both smiling and dazed as they pulled apart a few minutes into the kiss. Emma took a step back and pulled her damp hair back, sighing as she turned to go pick up her bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. She picked up Regina's canvas tote and motioned for Regina to follow her. The rain was still coming down quite heavily and for the first time Regina realized that she didn't seem Emma's beloved yellow Bug anywhere in the parking lot.

"I got a ride with my parents earlier," she said with a shrug, almost as if she could read Regina's mind in that moment. "The Bug wouldn't start, I think I ran out of gas the other day without realizing it."

"I see."

"Since we're going to your place, could I just come with you?"

"I thought we were going to shower before we make dinner together, Emma?"

"You have more than one shower in your place, don't you?"

"Yes."

"So?" Emma grinned and Regina couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Teleport into the car? Beat the rain? Doesn't look like it'll let up anytime soon and I don't know about you, but," Emma paused as she reached for Regina's hand. "I could definitely use a drink before we have a shower."

Regina nodded in agreement. She could definitely use a drink, perhaps a nice cold glass of merlot on the back porch before having a shower to wash out the smell of the ocean and the salt from her skin and hair.

Emma squeezed her hand just before she took control and teleported them both into Regina's car, their bags mysteriously gone in the process. Before she could ask Emma what happened to them, Emma was pulling her in for a deep and passionate kiss. Like the one they'd shared just moments before, it was brief, and Emma pulled back first before dangling Regina's car keys just in front of her with a smile.

"I have something that I want to confess."

"I'm fairly certain you've already confessed something today, dear," Regina replied with a teasing smile. "What else could you possibly have to confess, Emma?"

"Regina—"

"Perhaps you can save this confession for another day," Regina said quickly as she felt the connection between them intensify in ways it had never done before in that very moment. It was overwhelming and it almost scared her because of how strong it felt. "Let us limit these confessions of ours to one a day, hmm?"

"So, you have another confession too?"

"Many," Regina replied and she slipped the key into the ignition. "Far more than you could imagine, I believe."

"Like what?"

"You'll see," Regina replied in a low and sensual whisper that caused a soft moan to slip past Emma's lips. "You'll see…"

Regina backed out of the spot and drove out of the lot, her mind racing with a hundred different thoughts of what Emma's other confession could be. Was it the same as hers? The same confession that all she could think about in that moment was not of their dinner date, but of having her naughty way with Emma over and over again and well into the night? Was it confessing of all the times she had fantasized about that very thing happening between the two of them? Was it all of that and more?

Time would tell, of course, but Regina was in no urge to rush things between her and Emma. It had been a long time coming, and as deeply as she ached and longed for her, for more, they still had plenty of time to let things unfold between them as they were meant to be.

Only now there was no holding back, that first confession sparking something more between them. Regina gripped the steering wheel as she came to a stop at a stop sign and cast a glance over at Emma in the passenger seat. She smiled, wondering how much different her day would have been had she not decided to join her family at the beach.

"Regina," Emma whispered as she reached out and placed a hand on Regina's thigh. "Can I just confess one last thing to you today and then we can keep the rest for another day?"

"I suppose you can, yes."

"Then I confess this," she said and she began to ease the hem of Regina's dress up her thighs ever so slowly. "When I asked you on a date tonight, I was kind of hoping for more."

"More?"

"Actually, I was hoping for everything."

"Everything?" Regina echoed. "What do you mean? Emma?"

Emma licked her lips as she slipped her hand under the hem of her dress, her fingers dancing along her inner right thigh lightly. Regina swallowed thickly, shifted the gear into park, and turned off the engine before taking hold of Emma's hand that was sliding upwards. In just seconds, she transported them to her bedroom a few blocks away, and with just one look exchanged between one another, they launched into each other's arms, kissing hungrily and wantonly as Regina led Emma blindly towards the bed.

If everything was what Emma wanted, then Regina was going to confess that she too wanted it all, but instead of saying as much, she kissed her harder and deeper, as actions were always far louder than words…


End file.
